


Пусть не гаснет Искра, пусть не засыпает Волк

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасаясь от охотников, Дерек бежит в Лес - место, куда люди опасаются заходить, потому что ходят слухи, что Лес убивает. Дерек уже готов смириться со своей судьбой, но вместо гибели в Лесу он находит что-то совершенно иное, что-то, что он так долго искал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть не гаснет Искра, пусть не засыпает Волк

Дерек, конечно, думал, что такое может случиться. Он готовился к этому, повторял себе как мантру, но в результате всё равно оказался не готов. Когда его вместе с сёстрами вытащили из дома перед толпой любопытных горожан, Дерек понял, что сегодня вся его оставшаяся семья отправится либо на костёр, либо под воду — смотря какое наказание им придумают добрые бывшие соседи. А ещё Дерек понимал, что абсолютно не готов к прощанию с сёстрами. 

Собравшиеся люди смотрели с интересом и нетерпением — в их маленьком городке на границе Леса почти ничего не происходило, так что появление охотников и последующие казни были достаточно ожидаемым зрелищем. Причём то, что казнили собственных же соседей, было даже на руку — впоследствии можно ещё несколько недель обсуждать случившееся, начиная либо с "А ведь никто даже и не думал" или "А я всегда это знал", пускаясь в рассуждения, что _эти_ всегда были странными. 

Дерек даже не представлял, кто из горожан навёл на его семью — это мог быть кто угодно, потому что Хейлы не слишком охотно сближались с людьми, Кора и вовсе дерзила всем подряд, порой вызывая шок у благовоспитанных леди (коих, правда, в их далёком от столицы городке было крайне мало) и ругательства у менее воспитанных женщин. Лора же обидела ни одного мужчину, отказавшись становиться женой или хотя бы подругой, а сам Дерек был достаточно мрачным, чтобы не располагать к себе людей в принципе. Про их семью вообще ходили различные неприятные слухи, намекающие на самые неприличные вещи. Но Хейлы за долгое время уже к этому привыкли и на подобное не обращали внимания. 

А теперь в их дом пришли охотники — жестокие люди, прикрывающие свою жажду убийства благородными целями. Конечно, сразу никого не казнили, проводя различные допросы, издеваясь над "виновными" и вынося приговор — почти всегда одинаковый. Дерек знал, что в их случае вряд ли можно надеяться на чудо. 

Рядом негромко вскрикнула Лора, когда один из охотников сильно дёрнул её за волосы, и Дерек с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не броситься на него. Стоящая чуть поодаль Кора инстинктивно дёрнулась к сестре, но покорно застыла, натолкнувшись на взгляд брата. Их не должны были заподозрить. И Дерек знал только один способ, который мог бы помочь его сёстрам. Далеко неидеально, безумно рискованно, но так у Лоры с Корой будет хоть какой-то шанс. 

— Притворитесь, что я вас держал взаперти, запугивал и не давал общаться с другими. Вы опасались за свою жизнь, поэтому никому не могли сказать, — тихо, почти неслышно, сказал Дерек, низко опуская голову, чтобы никто не мог заметить, что он вообще что-то говорит. 

— Дерек, что ты… — начала была Кора, но закончить не успела. 

Хейл, подождав, пока к нему приблизится один из охотников, чтобы связать руки, резко поднял голову, сверкнув янтарными глазами, и со всей силы толкнул мужчину в грудь. Силы в Дереке было предостаточно, так что охотник пролетел над головами людей, приземляясь возле стены противоположного дома. 

— Глаза! Его глаза!— закричала одна из женщин, тыча в Дерека пальцем. — Он Иной! Иной!

Толпа тут же зашумела, как растревоженный улей, на Хейла смотрели с искренним ужасом. Дерек оскалился, показывая удлинившиеся и заострившиеся зубы, и бросился через людей к окраине городка. Он услышал приглушённый крик Лоры и её сбивчивый шёпот "Он монстр. Он нас заставлял. Помогите нам", но дальше прислушиваться не стал — за ним бежали охотники. 

С северной и южной сторон была дорога —прямая и уходящая в даль до следующих деревень и городов — с неё свернуть было совершенно некуда, так что охотники быстро бы настигли беглеца. С западной стороны простиралось поле, на котором тоже не спрячешься. Поэтому Дерек побежал к восточной стороне — к Лесу. Это было ещё опаснее, чем дорога или поле, но всё-таки шанс — пусть и безгранично маленький — на спасение. 

Дерек уже почти добежал до первых деревьев Леса, как сбоку неожиданно выскочил охотник. Хейл хотел оттолкнуть мужчину с дороги, но в тот же миг, как его ладонь соприкоснулась с чужой грудью, в спину Дерека воткнулась стрела. Хейл взвыл, дёрнулся в сторону, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть охотника от себя, распорол мгновенно заострившимися ногтями и одежду, и кожу. Мужчина закричал, падая на землю, но Дерек этого не заметил — вся спина словно онемела, кровь пропитала рубашку, а перед глазами будто стояла дымка. Хейл всё ещё продолжал бежать, но с каждым шагом чувствовал, как становится слабее и теряет скорость. Рядом с ним втыкались ещё стрелы, смазанные чем-то резко пахнущим, неприятным и опасным. Дерек всё замедлялся, спотыкаясь и клонясь в стороны, охотники нагоняли, так что следующая стрела, которая его убьёт, стала всего лишь вопросом времени. 

Граница Леса оказалась рядом совсем неожиданно. Дерек схватился перемазанной в чужой крови рукой за первое попавшееся дерево, в то же мгновение начиная ощущать вибрацию и непонятный гул — хотя, наверное, всё это были игры затухающего сознания. Рядом просвистела ещё одна стрела, Дерек успел дёрнуться в сторону, так что она попала не в его руку, а в кору дерева. И снова послышался гул, земля под ногами будто бы задрожала, налетевший внезапно ветер бросил в лицо листву, а потом, словно извиняясь, начал подталкивать Дерека в спину. Хейл, уже практически ничего не осознавая, послушно пошёл вперёд, цепляясь руками за деревья, чтобы не упасть. Сзади послышались крики охотников — интересно, сунутся ли они за ним? — но Дерек на это не обращал внимания. Несколько десятков шагов, и он упал, больше не в силах передвигаться. 

Стрела, смазанная в каком-то яде, и Лес, в который никто не решался ходить — вот что станет его смертью. 

Дерек с трудом перевернулся набок, чувствуя, что силы окончательно его покидают, а перед глазами всё расплывается туманом. И из этого тумана медленно складывается фигура, которая всё приближается, приближается и приближается. 

_"Наверное, это Смерть"_ , — решил Дерек, покорно принимая свою судьбу. 

— Эй, держись. Я помогу тебе, — раздался голос, когда фигура из тумана присела совсем рядом.   
_  
"У Смерти тёплые руки,_ — подумал Дерек, закрывая глаза, — _и много родинок"._

Сознание окончательно оставило его, но Дерек был этому даже благодарен — его Смерть не вызывала страха или отторжения. Она была тёплой и ласковой, приятно пахла и красиво звучала. Дереку очень повезло. 

*_*_*  
Когда Дерек открыл глаза, то не понял, где находится: это явно был не его дом, но так же и не дом Дженнифер, с которой они иногда делили постель, и не дом Брейден, с которой он с недавних пор проводил ночи и подумывал проводить и всё остальное время тоже. Этот дом был светлым и сухим и приятно пах нагретой на солнце смолой. Оконные проёмы были без стёкол и ничем не занавешены, не становясь преградой ни солнечным лучам, гуляющим по деревянным половицам, ни трелям птиц, сидящим на подоконнике, ни еловой лапе, будто бы случайно заглянувшей в комнату. 

Еловая лапа? В городе деревьев не было…

Дерек резко сел на кровати, вспоминая свой побег от охотников, стрелу в спине и гул окружавших его деревьев. И был ещё кто-то — с тёплыми заботливыми руками, — кого Хейл принял за Смерть. Но ведь Смерть не стала бы приносить его в этот дом и укладывать на кровать? Или это и есть смерть — приятная перина под телом, заманчивый запах хвои и птичьи трели? Может быть Лес, забравший у него жизнь, остался с ним и в смерти?

Дерек понимал, что что-то в его рассуждениях не сходится с действительностью. Он не чувствовал себя абсолютно бодрым и здоровым, в теле всё ещё была слабость, а место, куда вчера попала стрела, чесалось и немного саднило. Хотя с другой стороны, Дерек не знал, как именно должна была выглядеть жизнь после смерти, так что вполне возможно, что и так. 

Хейл настолько сильно погрузился в свои мысли, что совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда дверь за его спиной бесшумно открылась и кто-то вошёл. 

— Привет, — раздалось сзади, и Дерек от неожиданности не смог сдержать полезшие когти, резко оборачиваясь. — Тише, не волнуйся. 

В комнату зашёл мальчишка лет шестнадцати, с короткими волосами — Дерек никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то из городских настолько сильно стригся, — мягкой улыбкой, добрыми глазами и множеством родинок на лице. 

— Ты, — выдохнул Хейл, вспоминая, что именно это лицо он видел в дымке ускользающего сознания. 

— Привет, — снова поздоровался парень, подходя ближе. — Меня зовут Стайлз. 

— Дерек, — представился Хейл. — Мы же в Лесу, верно? 

— Да, — улыбнулся Стайлз, неловко присаживаясь на кровать. — Ты в моём доме.

— Почему твой дом в Лесу? — спросил Дерек, разглядывая своего собеседника. — Ты Иной?

— Где же ещё быть моему дому? Я всю жизнь прожил в лесу, — отозвался Стайлз. — Кто такой Иной? 

— Не человек, — ответил Дерек. — Как ты прожил здесь? Лес ведь убивает, нам всегда говорили…

Хейл хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел, потому что заглядывающая в окно еловая лапа неожиданно подалась вперёд и несильно хлестнула Дерека по голому плечу. Хейл даже не успел отодвинуться, в шоке смотря на своевольную ветку, которая довольно покачиваясь втягивалась обратно, оставляя в комнате только кончик. Дерек перевёл взгляд на Стайлза, который тихо смеялся, зажимая себе рот ладонью. Хейлу даже показалось, как парень одобрительно кивнул ветке, и незаметно показал ей большой палец. 

— Это что сейчас было? — возмутился Дерек. 

— Ты обидел лес, когда сказал, что он убивает, — пояснил Стайлз, как-то резко становясь из весёлого серьёзным. — Мой лес не убивает, он прогоняет чужаков, которые хотят навредить ему и его обитателям, и помогает тем, кто нуждается в помощи. 

— Поэтому ты помог мне? — догадался Хейл, а потом сообразил. — Твой лес? 

— Я здесь родился, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И да, это я помог тебе. Обычная стрела ничего особенного тебе не сделала бы, но та, что в тебя попала, была смочена в аконите. Я вылечил тебя, но яд распространялся слишком быстро, поэтому ты всё ещё чувствуешь слабость, но это пройдёт. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Дерек. — Я думал, что умру там. 

— Почему эти люди стреляли в тебя? — с любопытством спросил Стайлз, подаваясь вперёд. — Ты убийца? Вор? 

— Иной, — тяжело ответил Дерек. 

— Покажи, — попросил Стайлз, с горящими от любопытства глазами. — Покажи мне кто ты.

— Не стоит, — отказался Дерек. — Это не самое приятное зрелище.

Хейл не врал — он не считал свою _иную_ форму привлекательной. Лора с Корой от своих _иных_ форм тоже в восторге не были, что совсем не удивительно, учитывая, какие они обе красотки в обычной. Дерек однажды увидел себя в этой форме в зеркале: бровей нет, нос непонятной формы, зубы заострённые, клыки торчат и давят на губы, повышенная волосатость по всему телу, ногти толстые и острые, как когти, глаза горят жёлтым, да ещё и желание ссутулиться, встать на четвереньки. Как-то раз Дерек показался таким Пейдж — она очень настаивала, уверяя в своей любви несмотря ни на что, — так с того момента он на всю жизнь запомнил отвращение и брезгливый ужас в её глазах. Пейдж не сдала его охотникам, всё-таки они действительно были друг в друга влюблены, но больше они не общались, а вскоре она вышла замуж за проезжающего их городком торговца и уехала вместе с ним. 

Так что да, Дерек определённо не любил свою иную форму. 

— Нет уж, — возмутился Стайлз. — Я спас тебе жизнь, так что имею право посмотреть. Покажи. 

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Дерек. — Это совершенно неинтересно. 

— Это уже мне решать, — не собирался отступать парень. — Покажи, Дерек. 

— Я не… — начал было Хейл, но заметив угрожающе качающуюся у окна ветку с явно боевым настроем, вздохнул. — Ладно. Но я предупреждал. 

Переходить из одной формы в другую было несложно — этому Дерека научили ещё в детстве. Ногти и зубы привычно начали удлиняться, кости лица слегка смещались — совсем не больно, — волосы становились гуще, а глаза меняли цвет. Только раньше спектр цветов был другой — мягкий, золотистый, тёплый. Теперь же всё будто бы преломлялось в холодном, голубом, стальном. Дерек не знал, почему так, но сейчас разбираться ему было не с руки. Недавняя слабость совсем прошла, Хейл почувствовал себя невероятно бодрым и сильным, пробежаться по лесу, впитать в себя новые, но такие приятные запахи — Дерека всегда тянуло в Лес, но слухи, ходящие вокруг него, заставляли сидеть в городе, в окружении низеньких каменных домов. Сейчас в Хейла будто вдохнули что-то новое, неизвестное, правильное. 

Дерек не смотрел на Стайлза, догадываясь, что может увидеть в его глазах. Не то, чтобы Дерек хоть сколько-нибудь зависел от чужого мнения, но почему-то не хотелось, чтобы именно этот парень смотрел на него так же, как когда-то посмотрела Пейдж. Стайлз его спас, явно не имел никаких предрассудков насчёт Иных, сам, скорее всего, был из их же числа, но даже ему, наверное, будет неприятно видеть непонятное существо, которое сложно назвать человеком или зверем. Что-то среднее. Что-то ужасно непривлекательное. 

Хейл ждал, когда Стайлз попросит его опять измениться, но чего Дерек точно _не_ ожидал, так это тёплых рук, которые теперь навсегда будут ассоциироваться у него с Лесом, на своём совершенно ужасном лице. Хейл посмотрел на Стайлза в лёгком недоумении, и застыл, поймав его взгляд, в котором не было ни отвращения, ни брезгливости, ни ужаса. В глазах парня плескалось любопытство, переплетаясь с ноткой восхищения. Дереку на секунду даже показалось, что в глазах Стайлза сияет солнце — только потом Хейл понял, что это солнечный луч мазнул парню по лицу. 

— Ты волк, — восторженно прошептал Стайлз, так тихо, что не будь у Дерека очень тонкого слуха, он никогда не услышал бы. — Человек-волк! 

— Что? — удивился Хейл. — О чём ты? 

Стайлз не ответил, а только возбуждённо подпрыгнул на кровати, хлопнув в ладоши, как маленький ребёнок при виде чего-то интересного, и полез трогать Дерека за щёки, плечи, руки. Хейл даже не успел толком понять, что происходит, а Стайлз уже оглаживал пальцами его грудь и живот, смотря при этом с таким неподдельным восхищением, будто бы видел перед собой самое прекрасное существо на свете. 

— Что ты делаешь? — шокировано спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз придвинулся ещё ближе, оказавшись чуть ли не на его бёдрах, и едва ли не уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая его запах. 

— Что? — моргнул парень, будто очнувшись, оценил позу, в которой они сидели, и тут же оказался чуть ли не на противоположном конце кровати, моментально краснея. — Ой, извини, пожалуйста! Я не хотел… то есть, я не собирался… короче, меня немного переклинило, прости! Просто ты же человек-волк, а Неметон сказал мне, что ты придёшь, а потом рассказал, что нам надо быть… эээ, в общем, да. Извини. 

— Кто такой Неметон? — спросил Дерек, решив прервать сбивчивую смущённую речь. — И почему ты называешь меня человеком-волком? 

— Неметон — это хозяин Леса, — отозвался Стайлз, отводя глаза и всё ещё немного краснея. — Он знает всё-всё: прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Это он сделал меня Хранителем, рассказал, как надо жить в лесу, познакомил со всеми животными и деревьями, научил, как с ним разговаривать. Он сказал мне, что однажды в мой лес придёт раненый человек со знаком единства, который умеет оборачиваться волком с голубыми глазами. И вот, ты пришёл! 

Под конец своей речи Стайлз, видимо, поборовший своё смущение, опять восторженно подпрыгивал на кровати и размахивал руками. Дерек же никак не мог понять, почему этот парень считает его волком. Да, у Хейла был очень тонкий слух, сильное обоняние, улучшенное зрение. Да, он мог показывать клыки и когти, но вот на волка совсем не походил. И глаза. У Дерека были серо-зелёные глаза, а в иной форме — жёлтые, как у сестёр. 

— Не думаю, что Неметон говорил обо мне, — покачал головой Хейл. — Я не слишком-то похож на волка, да и глаза у меня не голубые. 

— Как это не голубые? — удивился Стайлз. — Голубые. Я вот прямо сейчас в них смотрю. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что я путаю цвета, но она крайне мала, знаешь, раньше такого не случалось. 

— Тогда ты можешь отвести меня к Неметону? — спросил Дерек. — Он же поговорит со мной? 

Стайлз на несколько секунд замер, склонив голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— Да, он хочет поговорить с тобой, — отозвался Стайлз непривычно мягким голосом. — Но сначала я должен тебя накормить. Ой! — вскинулся парень, виновато посмотрев на Дерека. — Точно. Ты же голодный, а я тут сижу и болтаю. Прости! 

Дерек махнул рукой, ощущая, что действительно голоден. Он ел только утром, судя по ощущениям прошлого дня, ещё до того, как в их дом вломились охотники. Кстати…

— Ты не знаешь, что с моими сестрами? — с надеждой спросил Дерек, вставая с кровати и идя за Стайлзом через дверь вниз по винтовой лестнице. 

— Извини, я могу чувствовать только тех, кто находится в лесу, — с сожалением отозвался парень. — Но ты можешь спросить это у Неметона, он точно знает. 

— Да, так и сделаю, — под нос себе сказал Дерек, а потом опять перевёл взгляд на Стайлза. — А где моя рубашка? 

— Она была вся в крови, к тому же сильно порвана, — ответил парень, бросая быстрый взгляд через плечо. — Я отдал её корням тех деревьев, что защитили тебя от стрел. Ты можешь ходить и так — сейчас в лесу тепло, или я попрошу спрясть тебе новую. 

— У кого попросишь? — уточнил Дерек. — Тут есть ещё кто-то, кроме тебя? 

— О, тут много кто есть, — улыбнулся Стайлз, выходя в просторное светлое помещение со столом и стоящими на нём деревянными вазами с фруктами. — Извини, у меня нет мяса. Сам я его не ем, а просить кого-то поохотиться для тебя я пока не могу. 

— Ничего, — покачал головой Дерек. — Мне хватит и этого. 

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Стайлз, опять быстро оглядывая его фигуру, — но пока ничего другого нет. 

Дерек тоже сильно сомневался, но требовать себе какого-нибудь кролика не стал — мало ли как к этой просьбе отнесётся Лес и сам Стайлз. Поэтому он перекусил фруктами, ягодами и орехами, запив всё простой, но отчего-то безумно вкусной водой. Стайлз всё это время сидел рядом с ним и смотрел пристально, изучающе. Но Дереку совсем не хотелось уйти от этого взгляда, он чувствовал, что его изучают не ради обозначения какой-то выгоды, а просто из любопытства. К тому же, Хейл чувствовал, что взгляд этот был добрый и даже какой-то отчасти нежный. Примерно так же на него смотрели сёстры. И когда-то давно — мама. 

— Кстати, — сказал Стайлз. — Если что, то твоя обувь стоит на улице.

Дерек кивнул, только сейчас замечая, что и он сам, и Стайлз были босыми. Но это было даже приятно — в комнате наверху были нагретые солнцем половицы, а здесь — внизу — так же нагретая солнцем земля с ковром из мягких еловых иголок. Это было необычное ощущение — в городе подобного не встретишь, но оно было до невозможности правильным. Будто бы Дерек сейчас был там, где и должен быть. И с тем, с кем должен. 

— Пошли, — сказал Стайлз, вставая, когда Дерек съел всё, что лежало в вазах. 

Хейл кивнул и пошёл за парнем. А когда вышел, то был безгранично удивлён — то, что он считал домом, на самом деле оказалось большим деревом, дверь и окна тут же начали зарастать корой, стоило людям выйти. 

— Ты живёшь в дереве? — ошарашено спросил Дерек, оборачиваясь к Стайлзу. 

— Чтобы построить дом, как у людей, надо срубить дерево, — пожал плечами тот. — А я с ними дружу. Так что мы договорились, что они пускают меня в себя переночевать, если мне хочется, а потом я спокойно ухожу. 

— Это… невероятно, — пробормотал Хейл, всё ещё впечатлённый увиденным. 

— О да, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Пойдём скорее к Неметону.

Дерек кивнул. Ему очень не терпелось познакомиться с этим таинственным Неметоном и узнать о сёстрах. А ещё — понять, почему Стайлз был в таком восторге, когда встретил его. И почему потом он был так смущён. 

*_*_*

Пока они шли, Дерек узнал о Лесе если и не всё, то очень многое. Стайлз, сначала позадовав ему вопросы про городскую жизнь, потом начал рассказывать о жизни лесной. Причем говорил он быстро, суетливо и перескакивая с одного на другое, стараясь рассказать сразу обо всём. Дерек, слушая этот монолог, думал о том, что встреться ему Стайлз где-то в городе, то он бы достал Хейла в первые же пять минут. Но тут, в Лесу, когда корни деревьев услужливо перед ними расступались, а животные, наоборот, выходили поздороваться, Стайлз был очень гармоничен. Дерек как-то отвлечённо подумал, что парня просто нельзя вырвать из Леса, нельзя поселить в каменный дом, где не будет деревьев, нельзя забрать его от природы. В городе Стайлз бы увял, потерял бы весь свой свет, стал бы обычным серым человеком, коих множество. Был бы торговцем или каким-нибудь ремесленником, немного нескладным, суетливым и неуклюжим. И никогда бы не сиял так, как сиял здесь, в самой чаще Леса, в которую люди безумно боялись заходить. 

Дерек настолько сильно засмотрелся, что даже не сразу понял, что последние фразы совершенно не слышал. Хейл чувствовал себя умиротворённым, спокойным и расслабленным — лишь лёгкая нотка тревоги за сестёр мешала полностью забыться этим местом. И Дереку было даже не слишком важно, что именно говорит Стайлз, было просто хорошо слушать его. И хотя речь его не была мягкой и плавной — парень то и дело сбивался и перебивал сам себя, — она была правильной. 

Дерек пару раз тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь. Он не понимал, что вообще происходит, было чувство, будто его сознание раздваивается, будто внутри появляется кто-то ещё — хищный, сильный, мощный и по-своему величественный. Это было непривычно, но не неприятно, потому что Дерек каким-то образом понимал, что жил с этим всегда, просто не замечал, сознательно не видел, отрицал. 

_Волк._

Хейл не знал, почему вдруг у него в мыслях появилось это слово, именно это, а не какое-нибудь другое, но понял, что не ошибся. Словно в ответ на призыв, это что-то внутри него обрело более законченные очертания — чёрная шесть, голубые глаза, устрашающий оскал — и зарычало. Мягко, вибрирующе, совсем не зло, будто в приветствии. Стайлз, идущий рядом, как-то резко замолчал, выдохнул и уставился на Дерека во все глаза. Хейл не сразу понял, почему, пока не осознал, что снова видит мир через смещенный цветовой спектр — значит он опять перекинулся в иную форму. Дерек глянул на руки и замер — когтей не было. Он впервые смог обернуться не полностью, а только поменять взгляд. 

— Мы пришли, — тихо сказал Стайлз, махнув рукой в сторону, но по-прежнему не отрывая от Дерека взгляда. — Неметон. 

Хейл посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указал Стайлз. Перед ним открылась большая идеально круглая поляна со стоящим в самой середине огромным деревом. Оно было не просто большим, оно было необозримым — корнями, Дерек чувствовал, уходящим в самые недра, и кроной, подпирающей небо. От дерева исходила мощь — Хейлу хотелось пригнуться, будто в поклоне. 

Рядом, у самых корней, на земле, лежала серебристо-рыжая лиса. Она подняла свою мордочку, как только Дерек со Стайлзом ступили на поляну. Повела носом воздух и успокоилась, ложась обратно на лапы. 

— Это Кира, — представил лисицу Стайлз. — Она всегда была рядом с Неметоном, сколько я себя помню. Она его Страж, его Хранитель, его Ребёнок. 

— Так же как и ты? — спросил Дерек. 

— Да, так же как и я, — кивнул Стайлз. — Иди. Он уже ждёт тебя. 

Дерек пошёл вперёд, ощущая, как его всего будто перетряхивает. Хотелось обернуться, но не так, как раньше, а как-то по-другому, стать таким же, как лежащая у корней Кира — только не лисицей, а волком. Не зря же Стайлз называл его волком, ведь так? Но Дерек не знал, как можно это сделать. Как стать полностью зверем. 

_"Подойди ближе ко мне,_ — услышал Дерек голос, не имеющий окраса, у себя в голове. — _Здравствуй"._

— Здравствуй, — отозвался Хейл, подходя совсем близко, почти утыкаясь в кору носом. 

_"Я знаю ответы на все вопросы, которые мучают тебя,_ — продолжал говорить голос. _— Твои сёстры в порядке. Попроси моего сына отвести тебя к озеру, и ты их увидишь. Что до твоего желания стать волком — мой сын приведёт тебя к волкам, они научат"._

— А… — начал было Дерек, оглядываясь на расслабленно прислонившегося к дереву на краю поляны Стайлза.

_"Его судьба тесно переплетена с твоей. Хранитель Леса и Защитник Леса — вот, кем вы должны стать. Сейчас и всегда. Не бойся его огня, он никогда не обожжет. Но не дай ему уйти, не дай ему оставить Лес — его Искра погаснет и не загорится вновь. А теперь иди, ты получил все ответы, которые должен получить сейчас. Приди ко мне, когда посчитаешь нужным"._

Дерек только кивнул и отошёл от замолчавшего дерева. Кира вновь подняла мордочку и следила за ним, пока Хейл не вышел за пределы поляны, а потом снова улеглась на лапы и закрыла глаза. 

— Неметон сказал мне, что ты можешь отвести меня к озеру, где я увижу сестёр, — сказал Дерек, обращаясь к Стайлзу. 

— Конечно, без проблем, — улыбнулся тот и тут же вскочил, разворачиваясь в нужном направлении. 

— Ты не спросишь, о чём мы говорили? — уточнил Дерек.

— Если бы мне нужно было это знать, то Неметон сказал бы мне, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Но если не сказал, то значит, знать это мне не нужно. 

— Ты Хранитель Леса, — сказал Дерек, решив, что это-то Стайлз и без него знает. 

— Да, — подтвердил парень. — А ты должен стать его Защитником. Это Неметон говорил и мне. 

— Ты раньше упоминал знак единства, — вспомнил Дерек, — но Неметон мне ничего про него не сказал.

— Альфа-бета-омега, — сказал Стайлз. — Знак на твоей спине. 

— Трискелион? — уточнил Хейл.

— Я не знаю, как это называется в городах. Неметон сказал мне, как это будет выглядеть, и что означать. Он у тебя с рождения? — с любопытством спросил Стайлз. 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Столько, сколько я себя помню. Мама когда-то говорила, что этот символ меня защищает. 

— Она была права, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Мы пришли. 

Дерек это уже и сам понял — озеро сияло на солнце, переливалось и так и манило к себе. Но Стайлз к нему подходил аккуратно, с лёгкой улыбкой, с какой обычно подходят к кому-то, с кем давно знакомы. Это было бы странно, если бы Дерек уже не привык, что Стайлз вообще здоровался с каждым кустом и деревом. 

— Здравствуй, Лидия, — протянул парень, подходя к самой кромки воды. — Прошу тебя, принцесса, покажись нам. 

Гладкая поверхность воды после этих слов подернулась рябью, заколыхалась, будто под сильным ветром, а потом так же внезапно успокоилась. Над водой начал медленно собираться белый туман, который постепенно складывался в женскую фигуры, пока, наконец, Дерек не увидел ту самую Лидию, к которой обращался Стайлз. Девушка была обнажена, длинные светло-рыжие волосы свободно спадали на голые плечи и грудь. Лидия провела рукой над водой, и стелящийся под её ногами туман взметнулся вверх, оборачиваясь вокруг её тела, оседая на коже длинным белым одеянием. Девушка сделала несколько шагов вперёд, застыв буквально перед Стайлзом, и Дерек увидел, как по её щекам стекают слёзы. 

— Он пришёл узнать о сёстрах, — сказал Стайлз, кивая на Дерека. — Можешь ли ты их показать? 

Лидия кивнула и вновь провела рукой над водой. Хейл подошёл ближе, видя как в водной глади постепенно проявляются знакомые очертания родного дома. Лора и Кора сидели на кровати и плакали, обнимая друг друга. Дерек почувствовал, как сердце сжимается от радости — они живы, и одновременно от тоски — они оплакивают его. Ему бы так хотелось, чтобы они были с ним сейчас, чтобы тоже чувствовали этот Лес, поговорили с Неметоном, послушали Стайлза. Но Дерек знал, что сейчас выйти из Леса за сёстрами он не сможет. 

Лидия снова провела рукой над водой, стирая каменные стены дома и несчастные лица девушек. Дерек поднял взгляд, благодаря Лидию за помощь. Та кивнула, обернулась к Стайлзу и улыбнулась — несчастной, горькой улыбкой. Парень улыбнулся в ответ — мягко, утешающе. Потом провёл рукой по щекам девушки, стирая так и не прекратившиеся слёзы.

— Спасибо, любовь моя. 

Лидия кивнула, медленно сделала несколько шагов от берега — она шла по воде, даже не касаясь её ногами — и снова растворилась в тумане.

— Кто она? — тихо спросил Дерек.

— Банши, — так же тихо ответил Стайлз. — Когда-то она была простой потерявшейся девчонкой, которую я нашёл. Мы подружились, однако она хотела домой, к семье, поэтому ушла из Леса. Но люди подумали, что она проклята, раз смогла уйти, так что они хотели убить её. Она взмолилась Неметону о помощи, и он сделал её Плакальщицей. С тех пор она не покидает пределы озёрной поляны и постоянно плачет обо всех погибших — прошлых и будущих. 

— Ты её любишь? — спросил Дерек, вспомнив, как Стайлз к ней обращался. 

— Моя сестра, моя подруга, — отстранённо сказал Стайлз, а потом вдруг как-то весь встряхнулся и опять заулыбался. — Ну что, пошли отведём тебя к волкам? 

Дерек кивнул, чувствуя, что _волк внутри него_ совсем недоволен этим странным отстраненным состоянием своего Хранителя. Хейл с волком согласился, даже не задумываясь, когда же это Стайлз стал _его_ Хранителем. 

Волчью стаю Дерек почувствовал ещё на подходе. Раньше он никогда не встречался с волками, поэтому сейчас с трудом смог сдержать себя от желания понестись вперёд, чтобы встретиться с ними поскорее. Но Стайлз рядом с ним шёл неторопливо, размеренно, продолжая рассказывать истории из жизни леса и его обитателей, то и дело сбиваясь, чтобы поздороваться с очередным цветком, так что Дерек заставлял себя идти рядом. 

Но когда они всё-таки вышли к месту, где лежали волки, Дерека словно парализовало. Навстречу ему неторопливо поднималась большая чёрная волчица, смотря на Хейла немигающим взглядом красных глаз. Дерек хотел бы что-то сказать, или хотя бы сдвинуться с места, но словно прирос к земле, не в силах даже шевельнуться. 

— Скотт! — радостно воскликнул Стайлз, совершенно не замечая состояния Дерека. — Как я рад тебя видеть!

От стаи отделился один из молодых волков и понёсся прямо на Стайлза. Дерек, заметивший это боковым зрением, инстинктивно дёрнулся, но так и не смог отпустить взгляда волчицы. А Стайлз тем временем поймал прыгнувшего волка на руки, повалился вместе с ним на землю и заливисто захохотал, когда зверь начал облизывать ему руки и щёки. 

Видимо, волк был "Скоттом" и они со Стайлзом неплохо ладили. 

Но Дереку сейчас было совершенно не до этого, он словно слышал голос волчицы с красными глазами у себя внутри. Он знал, что её зовут Талия — прямо как мать Дерека, — и что она хочет, чтобы Хейл пошёл с её стаей.

— Что она говорит? — спросил рядом Стайлз, когда они со Скоттом уже покатались по земле и пооблизывали друг друга. 

— Ты же слышишь животных, — сказал Дерек, медленно кивая и, наконец, освобождаясь от гипнотического взгляда. 

— Да, но сейчас она говорила _только с тобой_ , — отозвался Стайлз.

— Она хочет, чтобы я пошёл с её стаей, — ответил Дерек. — Они научат меня оборачиваться в волка. 

— Надолго тебе предстоит уйти? — с оттенком лёгкой грусти спросил Стайлз.

— Пока я не буду готов вернуться, — отозвался Дерек. 

— Тогда иди, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

Дерек, смотря в глаза Стайлза, в которых играли солнечные лучи, поддался порыву и обнял парня. Стайлз провёл рукой по спине Хейла, задев ногтями трискелион и вслепую рисуя три спирали. 

— Иди и вернись волком, мой Защитник, — на ухо шепнул ему Стайлз.

— Я вернусь волком, — пообещал Дерек, и отступил от парня, когда сзади раздался требовательный вой. 

Дерек пошёл вслед за волчицей — Талией — всё дальше и дальше от поляны, на которой оставался Стайлз. Он обернётся волком и вернётся к нему — _защищать_. Так же, как Стайлз будет ждать его, чтобы навсегда связать с ним свою судьбу и _хранить_. 

*_*_*

Стайлз понял, что что-то происходит, когда в его лёгкий сон пробралось ожидание чего-то неизбежного. Однако это неизбежное не было плохим, даже скорее наоборот, оно заставляло сердце то стучать быстрее, то замирать в ожидании, а всё тело наполняло хорошими, светлыми предчувствиями. Стайлз всегда жил инстинктами, всегда — с тех пор, как Неметон назвал его сыном — и сейчас он знал, что они не обманывают его. 

Чувство ожидания было с ним всё утро, весь день и пришло с ним же в вечернюю прохладу. 

Стайлз сидел рядом с Кирой, прислонившись спиной к коре Неметона, когда на поляну вышел волк. Большой, чёрный, с красными глазами. Кира подняла мордочку с колен Стайлза, а потом медленно поднялась и пошла к краю поляны, скрываясь за деревьями. Это был первый раз, когда она покидала свой пост у корней Неметона.

Волк же неспешно подошёл к Стайлзу и сел около его ног. Парень некоторое время смотрел прямо в красные глаза — без страха, а потом широко улыбнулся, раскинул руки и полез обниматься. 

— Ты обернулся волком! — радостно возвестил Стайлз, когда мягкая шерсть под его руками начала втягиваться в тело, обнажая кожу. — У тебя получилось, Дерек! 

Дерек, уже полностью в человеческом облике, усмехнулся — конечно у него получилось. Хейл сидел полностью обнажённый, но его ничуть это не смущало, но вот Стайлз, осознав положение вещей, резко покраснел. 

— Я вернулся волком, — сказал Дерек с рычащими нотками в голосе — за несколько лет он отвык от человеческой речи, — теперь я твой Защитник. 

Стайлз открыл рот, потом закрыл и покраснел ещё сильнее. Дерек усмехнулся — его внутреннему волку безумно нравилось такое поведение. А ещё теперь Хейл мог различать эмоции Стайлза: радость от встречи, смущение от скользящих в разговоре намёков, любопытство, ожидание. И никакого страха, никакой неуверенности. Они оба прекрасно знали, кем вскоре друг для друга станут — и никого из них это не страшило. 

_"Хранитель и Защитник,_ — раздался у Дерека в голове голос Неметона, _— теперь всегда будут рядом. Даже когда не станет меня, когда Лес будет просто лесом, а маленькие города вырастут в большие — всегда вы найдёте друг друга. Перерождаясь и идя разными путями, вы всё равно придёте в одну и ту же точку, чтобы встретиться, чтобы вспомнить. Пусть не гаснет Искра, пусть не засыпает Волк"._

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, не зная, слышал ли он то же самое или что-то другое. Неметон опять говорил загадками, но Хейла это не пугало — он был готов их разгадывать. Теперь, когда у него есть свой Лес, есть своя стая, есть свой Хранитель — Дерек чувствовал, что всё на своих местах. Скоро он приведёт сюда сестёр, скоро они разделит со Стайлзом дом, скоро вся их жизнь станет _правильной_. 

И если им суждено переродиться, то Дерек прекрасно знал, что они встретятся. В любом времени, в любом месте, какими бы до этого дорогами они не шли. 

Стайлз же улыбался, видя в листве Неметона картины их будущего. Девочку с рыжими волосами — Лидия, — которая не плачет. Парня с добродушной улыбкой — Скотт, — который называет его братом. Бойкую девчонку с двумя хвостами тёмных волос — Кира, — которая улыбается ему чуть застенчиво, но вполне дружелюбно. Ещё много людей вокруг них, но самое главное, Стайлз видел себя, одетого в какую-то смешную рубашку с ярким рисунком и мягкую кофту, и Дерека в странной чёрной и чуть блестящей незастёгнутой верхней куртке, которая чуть поскрипывала под пальцами, но была приятной на ощупь. 

_Красные глаза Дерека и золотистые — от купающегося в них солнца — его собственные. Защитник всегда найдёт своего Хранителя, а Хранитель всегда будет ждать своего Защитника._


End file.
